Sarfaraz Ahmed
| birth_place = Karachi, Sindh, Pakistan | role = Wicket keeper-batsman | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm off break | international = true | internationalspan = 2007–present | testdebutdate = 14 January | testdebutyear = 2010 | testdebutagainst = Australia | testcap = 198 | lasttestdate = 11 January | lasttestyear = 2019 | lasttestagainst = South Africa | odidebutdate = 18 November | odidebutyear = 2007 | odidebutagainst = India | odicap = 156 | odishirt = 54 | lastodidate = 5 July | lastodiyear = 2019 | lastodiagainst = Bangladesh | T20Icap = 36 | T20Idebutagainst = England | T20Idebutdate = 19 February | T20Idebutyear = 2010 | lastT20Ifor = Pakistan | lastT20Idate = 5 May | lastT20Iyear = 2019 | lastT20Iagainst = England | T20Ishirt = 54 | club1 = Karachi Dolphins | year1 = 2005/06–2015/16 | club2 = Karachi Harbour | year2 = 2005/06–2006/07 | club3 = Sindh | year3 = 2006/07–2008/09 | club4 = Pakistan International Airlines | year4 = 2006/07–present | club5 = Quetta Gladiators | year5 = 2016–present | clubnumber5 = 54 | club6 = Yorkshire | year6 = 2017 | clubnumber6 = 56 | club7 = Khulna Titans | year7 = 2017 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 49 | runs1 = 2,657 | bat avg1 = 36.39 | 100s/50s1 = 3/18 | top score1 = 112 | deliveries1 = – | wickets1 = – | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 146/21 | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 114 | runs2 = 2,271 | bat avg2 = 34.40 | 100s/50s2 = 2/11 | top score2 = 105 | deliveries2 = 12 | wickets2 = 0 | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = – | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 112/24 | column3 = T20I | matches3 = 55 | runs3 = 745 | bat avg3 = 28.65 | 100s/50s3 = 0/3 | top score3 = 89* | deliveries3 = – | wickets3 = – | bowl avg3 = – | fivefor3 = – | tenfor3 = – | best bowling3 = – | catches/stumpings3 = 34/10 | column4 = FC | matches4 = 149 | runs4 = 7,623 | bat avg4 = 39.70 | 100s/50s4 = 10/54 | top score4 = 213* | deliveries4 = 4 | wickets4 = – | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor4 = – | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings4 = 471/49 | date = 5 July 2019 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/pakistan/content/player/227760.html ESPN Cricinfo }} Sarfaraz Ahmed (born 22 May 1987) is a Pakistani wicketkeeper-batsman who plays for Pakistani national cricket team. He is the current captain of the Pakistan cricket team in all formats of the game. Sarfaraz was named as Pakistan's Twenty20 International captain following the 2016 ICC World Twenty20 in India, while he was named Pakistan's ODI Captain on 9 February 2017 after Azhar Ali stepped down. He took up the Test captaincy mantle for his team following the retirement of Misbah-ul-Haq and hence became the 32nd Test captain of the Pakistan Cricket Team in doing so. Under his captaincy, Pakistan won the Champions Trophy in June 2017. In March 2018, on Pakistan Day, Sarfraz became the youngest cricketer to be awarded with the Sitara-i-Imtiaz. In August 2018, he was one of thirty-three players to be awarded a central contract for the 2018–19 season by the Pakistan Cricket Board (PCB). In January 2019, in the second ODI against South Africa, he played in his 100th ODI match. Later in the same series, he was banned for four matches after admitting making a racist remark to South African Andile Phehlukwayo. External links * Sarfraz Ahmed on ESPNCricinfo * Sarfraz Ahmed Profile On ICC * Sarfraz Ahmed Profile on PCB Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:Pakistan Test cricketers Category:Pakistan One Day International cricketers Category:Pakistan Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Pakistani cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:Cricketers at the 2015 Cricket World Cup Category:Cricketers at the 2019 Cricket World Cup Category:Pakistani cricket captains Category:Pakistan Test cricket captains